onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-30924897-20170315190424/@comment-194.153.110.6-20170326153055
Furtado D. Jezz a écrit : 83.113.175.143 a écrit : Furtado D. Jezz a écrit : Voilà on a vu une nouvelle facette du HDO avec Katakuri et il y en aura d'aussi cheatés pour le HDR (voir pire). Forcément si vous limitez Shanks qu'à l'escrime, Mihawk est très légèrement meilleur mais vous faîtes fausse piste, Shanks a forcément d'autres compétences. Aucun Yonkô n'est spécialisé dans un art, je vois pas pourquoi ce serait le cas pour Shanks. hélas se que tu dis on peu l'apliquer a mihawk, HDO ET HDA de malade et pour l'instant rien ne dit que mihawk ne podssede pas le HDR, meme si c'est plus probable que non se qui faut déterminer( surtout pour moi) c'est quel peu etre l'handicap d'un bras en moins pour shanks, n'est ca pas une excuse de mihawk de dire qu'il ne veut pas se battre contre un manchot a MF pour pouvoir partir du champs de batail, car il est amis avec shanks et ne souhaite pas se battre contre lui, surtout pour le bien de la marine donc shanks est tout de meme yonko avec un bras en moins, mais lui possede un bon équipage, avec peut etre un ben beckman devenu plus fort que son capitaine handicapé si il faut, mais j'y crois plus trops, shanks pour moi ne doit pas avoir si baisser en force de combat que ça, mais peut etre qu'il est en dessous de mihawk maintenant, a voir Mais puisqu'il est dit que les Yonkô sont les plus puissant pirate du monde, comment Ben Beckmann peut-il être plus fort sous prétexte qu'à cause d'un bras en moins Shanks baissera. Si BB perdait un bras, Marco aurait été meilleur ? Pas du tout... Il n'est pas dit que les équipages Yonkô sont les plus puissants équipage du monde mais bien que les Yonkô sont les plus puissants pirate au monde et j'ai le souvenir que Ben Beckmann et Mihawk sont des pirates.. Le souvenir que Mihawk est un Pirate tu le sors de ton chapeau, jamais Mihawk n'a été vu faire quoi que ce soit en rapport avec l'activité de Pirate. Ta seule source c'est que Mihawk est Shishibukai donc Pirate tant qu'il restera Shishubukai en prenant pour base le fait que le pote à Zoro ait dit que les Shishibukai étaient 7 Pirates (forcément l'écrasante majorité est composée de Pirates, que ce soit la première ou la 2e génération, la majorité l'emporte), or je n'ai vu nul part '''que c'était un impératif d'être Pirate pour être Shishibukai, je ne vois pas en quoi le GM ne se réserverait pas le droit de proposer à un criminel le poste de Shishibukai, être un Pirate signifiant être un criminel de toute façon. A l'heure de Marineford Kuma n'était assurément pas Pirate mais Révolutionnaire et pourtant Shishibukai ! On peut aussi intégrer l'ordre des 7 Shishibukai en tant que Pirate et ne plus être Pirate dans le même temps, ton argument est assez faible. Par contre Ben Beckmann en tant que Pirate '''toujours en activité et second de Shanks est pleinement concerné par les paroles de Garp et donc je ne vois pas comment il pourrait être plus fort que Shanks je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point. Et puis remettons les choses au clair, ce qui est dit plus exactement c'est ça : http://mangafox.me/manga/one_piece/v45/c432/7.html "there are numerous pirates out there. however, he is now one of the four powerful pirates alongside whitebeard. We call those pirate, who reign like emperors, over the latter half of the grandeline, "The Yonko". The Marine Headquarters and the Shishibukai exist in the order to counter-balance these four." Autrement dit : "Il y a de nombreux Pirates là-bas. Cependant, il est maintenant (Shanks) l'un des quatre Pirates les plus puissants aux côté de Barbe Blanche. Nous appellons ces Pirates, qui règnent comme des Empereurs sur la 2e moitié de Grandline, "Les Yonkos". Le QG de la Marine et les (7) Shishibukai n'existent que pour contre-balancer ces quatre là !!" 1. Un Yonko c'est un équipage avant tout, le capitaine portant le titre. Un capitaine Yonko n'est rien sans son équipage qui gère les terres et ne pourrait absolument pas le rester, il se ferait démolir par d'autres Pirates, et je ne parle même pas nécessairement d'équipage Yonko (exemple Shanks tout seul se ferait bouffer par l'équipage de Marco le Phénix). 2. Tu vas me faire croire que le QG de la Marine et que l'ordre des 7 Shishibukai n'ont été crées que pour contre-balancer 4 individualités du monde de la Piraterie ? C'est ridicule. Je ne vois pas en quoi les soldats lambdas contribueraient à contre-balancer les 4 capitaines Yonko. Le fait est que les lambdas sauf exception combattent les lambdas de chez les Yonkos, que les VA et les Shishibukai sauf exception se tapent les commandants et que les Amiraux/Amiral en Chef combattent les top commandants/capitaine Yonko (tout dépend de l'Amiral en Chef, un gars comme Akainu aurait tendance à aller au charbon là ou un Sengoku aurait plus tendance à envoyer ses Amiraux et à coordonner le champ de bataille comme on a pu le voir), bref les paroles de Garp prennent tout leur sens ici, on a eu l'exemple (parfait) de Marineford => les lambdas vs les lambdas, les VA/Shishibukai contre les commandants et les Amiraux vs les top commandants/capitaine Yonko Barbe Blanche : le parfait exemple du contre pouvoir Marine/Shishibukai vs Équipage Yonko (enfin le plus puissant équipage Yonko au monde en l’occurrence). Contributeur 154.68 : "les gens sont des fanboys de mihawk c'est tout , mais la verite c'est que shanks est plus fort que mihawk. marco envoie vista pour l arreter mais si on demandait a toutes ces personnes es ce que vista est plus fort que joz ou marco ils diront non or ils seront les 1er a dire que shanks pulverise marco." Pour la 1004782454294e fois Marco n'a jamais demandé à Vista d'arrêter Mihawk mais d'aller prêter main forte à Luffy c'est juste pas du tout la même chose.